


七步之遥（第一卷·4）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	七步之遥（第一卷·4）

——都是逛窑子惹的祸——  
  


“二位公子里边儿请……”

珠翠罗绮，觥筹交错，娇声俏语，粉衣红裙，曹植睁大了眼睛，却只觉得目不暇接，任由杨修拉着往里走。

只是这一路走过来，曹植觉得周围人说话声音渐渐小了，很多人的目光都看向他。他本就第一次来这种地方，又是未及弱冠偷偷来的，顿时感到脸上火烧火燎的，不由得躲在杨修身后。

杨修觉察到了曹植有些羞怯，便紧攥住他有些出汗的手，将人往怀里一拉，在他耳边低声道：“别怕，他们是瞧你那抹额呢，你跟紧我就是。”

曹植忙点点头，紧紧跟在杨修后面往里走。

一个眼尖的鸨母瞅着那小公子戴的抹额绝非俗物，又看这前头的大公子气度非凡，便赶紧迎上来笑道：“两位公子有什么吩咐？是喝酒还是听曲儿？”

杨修一笑：“烦劳妈妈安排个安静的屋子，喝两杯酒，再找两个姑娘说说话儿。”

曹植攥着杨修的手，在他身后打量这雕梁画栋金碧辉煌的玲珑阁。大厅中间是一个银砖铺就的莲花台，台上一个身披红纱的女子正曼妙起舞，周围的看客拢了一圈，不住的叫好。有向台上洒钱的，也有抛花的。

曹植站在那女子身后看了一会儿，觉得跳的的确不错。不料那女子突然一个向后下腰，轻纱滑落，向他抛了个媚眼儿。他心头一顿，连忙错开眼，只觉得面皮发烫，低下头不知如何是好。

周围的人一看他脸上绯云的羞怯样子，不由得哄堂大笑。此时若有个地缝儿，曹植恨不得能钻进去。

正在曹植在众目睽睽之下尴尬万分的时刻，只听耳边那清爽的声音朗然道：“舍弟初来，少见多怪，望诸位贵人切莫取笑才是。”

曹植心下对杨修为自己解围颇为感激，不知所措的跟着他上了楼。进了屋子，倒也干净整洁，杨修关上门后，曹植终于舒了口气。

“刚刚怎么了？”杨修倒了一杯茶给他。

想起适才的尴尬境地，曹植不由得又羞于启齿，他目光躲躲闪闪：“那，那女的……脱衣服，还……朝我笑……”

他只听杨修轻笑了一声，“小公子不是想娶那甄宓么？那女子只是朝你笑了笑，若今日成婚的是四公子，那到了洞房花烛夜可怎么办？”

杨修想起自己那天对曹丕说起这番话的时候，曹丕一贯沉稳的神色居然有些许诧异。

“四弟也喜欢甄氏？”

“修一开始也只当四公子说的是玩笑话，可后来四公子执意要向丞相请婚。修只是觉得四公子年纪尚小，还请二公子……”

于是就有了曹植满面沮丧的蒙着被子，然后赖着杨修来玲珑阁。

曹植还未来得及辩驳，便推门进来两个女子。鸨母站在门外道：“二位公子，这都是安静的姑娘们，再有什么吩咐尽管说。”

杨修道了谢，神态落落大方。曹植倒是局促的不行，坐在桌边一动不动。

“公子，看看哪个入了你的眼？”杨修又忍不住戏谑他，折扇一展，作副孟浪样子。

“我，我……我想喝酒。”曹植明明生气他调笑自己，当着两个姑娘的面又不好发作。

却不知杨修更是得寸进尺，叫一个姑娘给他添了酒，那姑娘便就势坐在他身边。

这叫曹植如何喝得下去！

他瞥着一看，杨修倒放得开，那女子几乎是偎在他怀里，端着酒杯喂他喝。杨修一连喝了两杯，那女子又不知俯在他耳边说了什么，两人便笑起来。

“公子……”身边的姑娘低声唤他，倒把他吓了一跳。

“姑、姑娘，请讲……”曹植端端正正坐着，目不斜视，宛如一个正人君子。

“公子便是初来，也知这玲珑阁是寻欢作乐之地，又何必拘束。”姑娘低着头，“公子若是不愿，妾身便为您添酒就是。”

曹植巴不得她这么说，便急忙点头应下，“那，有劳姑娘。”

杨修虽是和女子调笑，也用余光瞥了眼曹植。他见曹植和那姑娘也说起了话，心下知他不会做出什么过分之举，便也由他去了。

曹植几杯酒下肚之后，酒兴上来，吟了两句诗。那姑娘倒也懂些，很快便和曹植攀谈起来。三杯两盏，佳人在侧，直把曹植喝得醺醺然不知何所。

正喝得起兴，酒却没了。曹植摇摇晃晃地站起来，那姑娘想扶住他，却被他一拦：“诶，怎、怎敢有劳姑娘……我——去拿酒就好……”

曹植打开门，眼前一片恍惚，能分得清东南西北就不错了。他扶着门框，想抬腿走下楼去。

碰巧一个端着酒壶的仆人走过，曹植此时已醉得不轻，便一把抓起那壶酒，往那仆人怀里塞了一锭大银。

“这壶酒我要了！剩的钱……赏你……”说罢转身进了屋子，猛然将门关上。

“公子那酒……”仆人说了一半，看见手中的大银，又没了声儿。

曹植索性也不用酒盅了，对着壶嘴就往嘴里倒，看得旁边的姑娘直掩着嘴笑。

那女子适才与杨修撒娇撒痴，他便没注意到曹植出去拿了一壶酒回来。等他看到的时候，曹植已经醉得趴在桌子上，满脸绯红，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔也不知说什么。

杨修原本怕曹植喝醉了不好收拾，自己便只喝了四五分酒。此时他见曹植烂醉，便去扶他。手刚一摸着那身子只觉滚烫，又见他面如桃花，嘴里直喊热。

杨修心下一沉，又看他桌上两个空酒壶，便问那姑娘。那姑娘说第二壶酒是曹植自己拿回来的，杨修心下暗道坏了事。

这酒，是别人的。

而且，兑了药。

杨修来不及埋怨那姑娘，便匆匆打发了她们，又付清了钱，便急忙扶着曹植打道回府。

初夏的凉风一吹，曹植有些清醒，手直扒着自己领口，只觉得还不解热。

曹植本来就重，此时整个身子倒在杨修身上，手还在他身上乱摸，跟个小猫儿似的哼唧，直嚷着难受。

杨修看到那一壶酒都空了的时候，只觉得这事儿有些棘手。

而现在曹植的反应，似乎更加棘手。

我到底为什么要带他出来啊！

“四公子，你、你别摸我了。”


End file.
